Camogli
by taeminhos
Summary: Best friends Kiku and Alfred leave on a movie-esque road trip to Camogli, Italy for a wedding. Maybe on the way back home, they'll be more than friends. Human AU. Ameripan, Gerita, and Prucan and Spamano if you squint Rated T for language and probably making out in later chapters characters are not mine blahblah art by p?id 578011
1. Nostalgia

Camogli

"Honestly, I have never heard of a twenties themed wedding before,"

It was a friday, two nights before the wedding of Kiku Honda's two best friends— which was probably the most awkward situation he'd ever been in. Mostly because he was used to seeing them flirting all the time, and now it was going to be official. That seemed so… Unreal. It was being held in Camogli, Italy, one of the to-be-wed's hometowns. A scenic fishing village where the houses seemed to be candy colored, or at least that's how Alfred described them.  
Alfred had been driving Kiku up to the city with him, from the airport in Rome. That was a 200 mile trip, so it took about three and a half hours. The car wasn't that bad though. Having a road trip with your best friend was one of the best, most movie-esque things ever.

"20's themed vintage wedding… Yeah I agree that's weird man."

Alfred was barely steering the car anymore. It was a back road, and it was 12:00am. No turns, just strait road. He smiled and turned to face Kiku again, taking his eyes off of the road.

"Although, maybe it's some weird _romantic _inside joke."

The emphasis he put on the word "romantic" made him sound like a middle school kid. Which he sounded like normally, but this was more extreme. He laughed and looked forward again.

"What do you think about it though,"

"About what though?"

"The wedding I mean. Doesn't it feel so weird and, well, nostalgic to you?"

Kiku leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling of the Camry.

"It's like, seeing someone you know move on with their lives, and live a little, and you're stuck in the same place. You're bored but there's nothing you can do about it; no one to do it with, if you get what I'm saying."

Alfred looked down at the dashboard, as if either thinking, or embarrassed. But what was there to be embarrassed about? Even he didn't get that. In a moment he looked up again, and smiled at the passenger in the seat beside him.

"You're not that old, and there are 7 billion people in the world-"

he made a motion to show a circle with his arms.

"And hey, you got friends, and uh, maybe one day something more than that, I mean if you want… to help you with that. I dont think you should worry about it, hm?"

Alfred always seemed to come up with the cheeriest ways to say things. It was impressive, Kiku thought, and maybe even attractive if he wanted to consider that. A few minutes of silence passed and Al put in a mixed tape of classic rock from the 50s to the 80s. The word nostalgia echoed in Kiku's head for some reason as he slowly fell asleep to the baseline of "Fooled Around and Fell in Love".

Next chapter is actually already written, I just felt like dividing the story a bit. Please review and favorite!  
any questions can be asked at .com  
-kevin


	2. Motivation and Brunch

2:13am

Kiku's eyes slowly opened to see a light shining in from the car's window, and a pair of azure blue eyes staring back at him. He opened his eyes completely to see they had arrived in Camogli, and arrived at the hotel. It was about ten stories by the looks of it, and probably five-star. Clearly, for a wedding they had gone all the way, as far as luxury goes. Alfred couldn't have seemed more awake. Probably the jet lag, or just pure excitement.  
They exited the car with luggage in hand. Even though with two large bags only, they didn't really need one, Alfred insisted on getting a luggage cart. Frankly, he was probably just gonna ride around in it when he went to put it back. Even just the lobby seemed majestic. There was a fountain in the courtyard, and a chandelier in the actual lobby room. A bored receptionist handed them a pair of keys as soon as they said what party they were with. After that, the receptionist looked from Al, down to Kiku, as if comparing them in his head, then shrugged to himself and looked back down at his book.  
The room was gorgeous. It even had a small kitchen, and a medium flat screen. But that wasn't even the most stunning part. The best part was the view. The beach was just in front of the hotel, and with the cliffs around and ahead of them, the ocean looked like a framed painting. Reflections of the city's lights shown clearly, like sparklers reflected in a pool. The first thing Alfred did was drop everything and jump onto his bed.

"You should feel these beds, they're like… laying in salt water? Or… well, you get the point,"

Kiku laughed and shrugged. May as well try it, because he would be sleeping in it anyways. He was completely right, the bed felt like floating— Kiku almost fell asleep just laying on it. But he couldn't, knowing their things weren't put away, and he hadn't taken a shower since before the airport. Things needed to be in order, or rest was as good as nonexistent for him.  
As soon as he stood up, he noticed Al had fell asleep immediately. As he had thought before, just like a kid, but yet smarter in some weird way. And much, much taller, maybe even handsome.

11: 00am

"Al! Wake up, we have a brunch to go to, remember."

"Yeah, yeah mom 10 minutes k,"

"No, get your lazy ass up, I'm not your mother!"

Kiku continued to shake Alfred until he gave up and let him sleep. Then, he got a better idea. Kiku quietly walked into the bathroom and soaked a towel in cold water, rung it out, and walked back to Al's bed. On one side, he laid out the cold blanket-of-death. Then finally, by getting on the bed and using all of his strength,rolled him off and on to the cold blanket. The shock worked like a charm.

"What the fuck Matt— wait where am I,"

Alfred sat up and scrambled back to the bed, where Kiku was laying and laughing hysterically. Al laughed too, eventually, and punched Kiku in the arm, playfully.

"You're a jerk and an evil genius."

He said, beginning to stand up and walk to his suitcase to look for clothes. Kiku stood up and went to his laptop a minute after that.

"You better hurry, dumbass. We have to be there by 11:30. They're gonna think we were late for weird perverted reasons if we're too late."

"Good point, thanks for the motivation."

as i said last time i still have like two chapters already written, I just wanted to split them into chapters so yeah!  
review and favorite, and any questions can be asked at .com Thanks!  
-kevin


	3. The Beilshmit-Vargas Family

"Kiku, is that you?"

A cheery voice sounded from just outside the front of the cafe. Soon after, a smiling Feliciano came out from around the corner. He smiled sweetly and excitedly, maybe too excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, _paisano_ I'm so glad you made it! It feels like forever since I last saw you, and—"

Feliciano looked up at Alfred, and back down to Kiku again, now with a suggestive look on his face.

"You two, you know, how do you say… _fottere,_ no?"

Alfred titled his head like a confused cat, and Kiku just raised an eyebrow. As if an alarm had gone off, Ludwig appeared out of seemingly nowhere to explain.

"He think's your dating. And nice to see you guys again, it's been a while."

Ludwig was tall, but shorter than Alfred nonetheless. He had very light blonde hair, and very light blue eyes, even a symmetrical face. Kiku often thought about how that was possible, but he never came up with a solution. Feliciano on the other hand was short, but not as short as Kiku. Brown-Red hair and a terrifyingly positive outlook on everything. The only person who could actually read him was Ludwig. Kiku thought, if soul mates really did exist, they were a prime example.

"Oh, well, no… And nice to see you too, congratulations."

Kiku smiled daintily with the last few words, and Alfred smiled as well, not really wanting to say anything and ruin the moment. Whatever that moment was. Feli gestured for them to follow him to the table, and Ludwig followed closely behind. The tables were set simply with white cloth, and a flower vase at each setup. But, that was nothing compared to the rest.

Most of the seats were outside, on a balcony overlooking the water. A few people had already made it to the restaurant before them, but it was mainly family. Gilbert, Ludwig's brother sat at one side of the table in a deep conversation with Antonio. Antonio was Feliciano's Brother's boyfriend. At least that's what everyone thought, but nothing was ever official. Lovino was Feli's brother, who was always mad at something. But that was just him, and everyone loved him anyways. Finally, Eliza and her ex boyfriend, Roderich. They were just as good as siblings to Feli and Lovi. Family friends. Eliza had become friends with Gilbert as well, in a weird, love hate kind of way. But that was just their family. It was messed up, chaotic, and strange, but it was oddly welcoming and kind at the same time. The Beilschmit's and the Vargas's, a european pot of crazy people.

Alfred recognized his old college roommate anywhere. Gilbert and him were pretty similar, and got along well. Kiku on the other hand knew everyone there, but didn't really fit in enough to talk to anyone.  
As much as he enjoyed their company, he felt alone. As a child, people told him that someone would be able to open him up one day. Once he got past thinking that they meant that literally, and that someone was going to tear his chest open, he shrugged it off. Loneliness was not a big deal. But in a situation like this, in a time like this, maybe it wasn't something so easy to shrug off. Staring into space, he felt a very light tap at his shoulder.

"Kiku? Yeah, I knew it was you… Nice to see you again."

A warm smile greeted Kiku as he snapped out of his daze.

"Matthew, I didn't see you here, I haven't seen you in too long,"

Matthew sat down in the chair next to him and agreed. More and more people began to arrive until the table was full of about 13 people. Or maybe more. Everyone was too busy to count, after all, it was a special occasion.

"Oh if it isn't lil' bro!"

Alfred loudly addressed Matthew, messing up his hair like a 12 year old would. Matthew slapped his hand away and looked up at his brother, standing behind Matthew's chair.

"Yeah, hi Al. Sorry if you minded me talking to your boyfriend for a moment, I thought, ya' know, cause you were talking to mine…"

Matthew's tone got strangely darker and more sarcastic. As if they were about to get into a verbal fist fight. But they stopped, and laughed at each other.

"We're not dating, got it?"

"Whatever you say, asshole."

Kiku watched as if it were a nature documentary. When he did speak up, his voice was still quiet and unsure.

"Wait, did you say you were dating—"

Matthew made some loud noise that sounded like a trumpet to cover up what Kiku realized. Then he leaned closer to Kiku and whispered.

"I dont think Al realized I said that, so lets just be quiet about that, yeah?"

Matthew looked incredibly embarrassed, so Kiku agreed easily. Matthew was so nice, but even with his quiet nature and kind words, Alfred just seemed to stand out. Sometimes Kiku wondered if that ever effected them as kids. The thought of it made him laugh, but filled him with concern as well. Was he in favor of someone? Maybe it was just him who thought that. If that was the case, there was a lot to be afraid of. He hoped, he prayed he wasn't falling for Alfred Jones, of all people.

— — —

**foterre**: fuck/screw

**paisano**: homie/bro/friend

same message as last time  
review, favorite, and questions .com  
Thanks!

-kevin


	4. Love and Gazebos

_"Pretty girl rock, rock, rock , do the pretty girl rock, rock rock—_"

"Alfred your damn alarm is going off."

"No, no, it's okay mister president…"

"I'll leak your eva cosplay pictures to the internet…"

"I'm up."

Alfred rose from his bed like a zombie rising from it's grave. He turned off his alarm and stood up. Or rather attempted, fell back onto the bed, and tried again, than got up. He trudged over to Kiku's bed and shook it until Kiku too was standing. Today was the big day.  
Kiku's suit was ironed, and perfectly kept, even through the plane ride overseas. Alfred's was less perfect, but didn't matter as much. A wave of nervousness swept over Kiku as he approached the suit. As if it was giving off a strange kind of radiation.

"How much time 'til you gotta be there?"

"35 minutes exactly."

Alfred was half dressed, but didn't need to be there until another hour later. Driving his friend there didn't seem like a big deal to him, seeing as the town was quite small. They got in the car, Kiku being cautious of anything that could mess up his suit, and left for the beach.  
As they began to approach the beach, the nervousness became stronger and more dominant over Kiku's every action. The car ride was silent, which hadn't happened for, well, ever. The Camry came to a halt at the parking lot.

"Look for me in the crowd if you get nervous or somethin'."

Alfred smiled, as if what he said was a joke, but really it meant more than that.

"Yeah, well I will. Anything else before I go?"

A sarcastic smile crept over Kiku's face, as if he was expecting another joke. But as he was about to give up, and get out of the car, in a sudden movement, Kiku felt himself being pulled in for a deep kiss.

— — —

5:40pm

The crowd around the dance floor and in the gazebo was immense.  
People were enjoying their beverages and snacks, some were dancing to the loud, yet fitting music, but most were talking to people. But not Kiku Honda. Still in shock from hours earlier, no matter how much he scanned the crowd, there was no one he wanted to talk to. No one but one person, who seemed to have dissapeared. Alfred was present for the ceremony, as he promised but now he had vanished.  
The sun was on the verge of setting just across the ocean. It was gorgeous, but unenjoyable to him. He continued watching as people swarmed around him like bees, but never spoke to him.

A few minutes passed, and a hand tapped his shoulder. Kiku felt someone standing beside him now, and like a miracle looked up to see the one who had disappeared on him.

"Nice night."

Kiku couldn't respond, and instead just slapped him across the face. Not enough to really hurt, but enough to get a message across.

"You arrogant dick where did you go? You said you'd be at the dinner."

"Yeah. I know. I was a dick, and I waited at the other side of the beach, wandering around until a few minutes ago. I was just—"

"You were just what?"

Alfred for once in his life stopped smiling, and looked down at the floor, as if ashamed in himself.

"I was nervous too. But for, well, other reasons…"

Kiku sighed and walked out in front of Alfred to look up at him. Cupping Al's face with his hands he talked quieter, but loud enough for one person to hear.

"I wasn't nervous about the wedding. I was nervous because of you. Now do you want to take this dance with me or what."

A slow Italian song played through the gazebo. There were plenty of people dancing to it, but it didn't seem to matter anymore to Kiku. He wasn't alone in this soup of strangers.  
Kiku's arms wrapped around his neck as if it was natural, and Alfred responded by putting his hands around the other's waist.

Suddenly, it was as if worry never existed, and everything was fine.

\- - -

YEHAW only like one or two more chapters, and they have not been written yet. They'll get uploaded probably pretty soon (tomorrow or saturday) and yeah!  
review, favorite, all that, and thanks a lot guys!

ps: i think next chapter is the making out chapter, so stay tuned for that  
-kevin


	5. The Makeout Chapter

Yoooooo I'm back. next few chapters probably wont go past T but just in case i'm calling it M for sexual mentions, and hardcore making out. probably hella cheesy. Pretty much everytime I try to write in dicks it ends in hysterical laughing and fire.  
Also in the reviews if you'd like to send in ideas of AUs I should write and stuff, please do!  
Shoutout to Diane cause it was like half your idea, you trashtree. and Ivan Swaginski for reviewing, i was totally flattered bro thanks !

— — —

Just Want you to Dance with me Tonight played loud enough to hear, even on the beach, away from the gazebo by a bit. They, mainly Al, danced along the waterline carelessly until their feet were too worn out to dance. A few boulders sat in the water, big enough and close enough to shore to create tide pools, or double as places to sit. Alfred laid back on the rock, looking up at the night sky, and using his tux jacket as a blanket to lay on. Kiku eventually laid back as well, tired, but not enough so to sleep.

"You think they notice we're gone?"

Alfred looked to the side at the flashing lights under the gazebo and giggled.

"Nah, probably not.

Alfred looked at the sky blankly, reflecting on the chaos that happened that day. It was a good chaos- the chaos that defines your life, and the chaos you remember all your life. You always remember a good wedding, even if it's not your own. Alfred turned to his side to face Kiku.

"You think you'll ever get married?"

Kiku turned as well, looking slightly shocked at the question.

"That was out of the blue. Yeah, if all weddings are like this, I'd love that."

He chuckled and looked at the blue eyes across from him. The party's lights reflected in them perfectly, and made them look like they were shining. Even Al's hair looked perfect laying on a freaking rock. Kiku mentally shook his head to not let his thoughts wander anymore.

"You… Wanna do that thing again?"

Kiku asked the question shakily, averting his eyes in embarrassment. The other man lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is 'that thing?'"

Gathering all the strength he had left, Kiku placed his hands delicately on Alfred's cheeks, and pulled him closer, and finally into a light kiss. He held it for a while, then pulled back, simply saying,

"That thing."

Then going back to kissing again. Kiku felt his cheeks heating up as more passion was put into it. His eyes closed, as if it were automatic, and arms loosely around Alfred's shoulders. It was getting colder now, so the heat between them was more noticeable. It felt cool enough to want to put on a sweater, but at the same time wanting to take off your shirt altogether. That was definitely an uncomfortable mix.  
Their lips parted as Kiku pulled back, both breathing heavily and faces tinted pink— from the cold and from the flustered manner of the situation. Al smirked and began to play with a piece of Kiku's hair out of pure need to be fiddling with something at all times.

"We should get out of here."

"Yeah…"

"Race you."

Alfred sprung up, almost tripping over the rock and falling into the ocean. But he caught himself and continued running, Kiku close behind.

— — —

"You did lock the door right?"

Alfred stood in the doorway, looking into the hotel room. He smiled and loosened his tie effortlessly, replying in the most seductive voice he could manage.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure these walls are soundproofed. You wanna make some noise?"

"Oh my god you cheesy loser."

Kiku walked over to where Al was standing and stood as close as possible in front of him. He then gestured to the bed, and waited for him to follow through. As soon as Alfred sat on the bed, his partner crawled on top of him, and pushed him down. Pinning him down and smirking. Alfred was clueless to where this had come from, seeing as at all other times Kiku was quiet and reserved, polite and kind and even easily flustered. This was uncalled for, but in a nice way. In a very nice way.

"I am terrified and aroused."

"I know."

Kiku kissed him again roughly, and at the same time took off Al's tie completely. Without hesitation Al began to nip at the other man's bottom lip, both breathing heavily every time they parted. The whole room felt hot, but not in such a terrible way. The balcony's glass doors were the only thing letting light into the room, leaving the room dark, but bright enough to see in.  
The buttons on Al's shirt were completely undone now, and he was sitting up at the headboard, with Kiku on top of him. Kiku's arms were draped around his partner's shoulders, one hand in his Hair, messing it up and moving it from his face. Al's arms were around Kiku's waist, almost at the hips. They parted briefly, panting to regain their breath.

"Wow, in bed on the first night, that's a first."

Alfred smiled playfully, looking at how perfect Kiku's skin was, and examining every detail of his face.

"Well it's not like we don't already know each other, huh? Now shut up,"

In a few more moments Alfred's shirt was completely off, and so was Kiku's. Kiku nipped and bit at the other's neck down to the collar bone roughly, making his partner moan slightly under his breath. After Kiku had thought he'd done enough damage there, he went back to Al's lips again, playing with his tongue and letting him do the same in return, in the meantime feeling his abs and chest as if he couldn't believe they were there. They parted again, this time because Kiku wanted to say something.

"Fuck this, let's do this for real."

Alfred nodded and snickered.

"Ride 'em cowboy"

"Shut up."


	6. Epilouge

This chapter's pretty short and is mainly just an epilouge kinda thing. Also, the editing may not be great cause I finished the last two chapters at 6am after staying up all night so uh  
yeah  
As I said in the last one, AU ideas would be great! I'm thinking maybe scifi, airport, gbf theme high school, or ski lodge for my next fic  
Thanks for reading

-kevin

11:00am

Light streamed in from the glass windows, causing Kiku to finally open his eyes. The room's shades of red and orange looked nicer in the day, with the sunlight complimenting them. He slept deeply, and walking still felt like such hard work at this point. So he decided to lay there for now. It wasn't bad at all though. He was more-or-less curled up next to Alfred, who was laying on his back with one arm still mostly around Kiku. He was asleep like a rock, so waking him up seemed like a dick move. His mind was jumbled, trying to remember about half of the things that happened the day before. And then there were all of the questions he asked himself in his head. What would his friends think? Or worse— his family. And even future questions like 'will I ever get married' and 'where would we live.' It made him so anxious just by the thought of it. But in reality, there was nothing to worry about, he had thought, his future couldn't be taken from him.

"Mornin'."

Alfred looked at him sleepily and smiled.

"So wait, did last night happen or was it a really strange dream…"

Alfred laughed quietly and touched Kiku's cheek.

"I think there's enough evidence to say it did happen. An example: I'm laying right here."

"But do you think anyone heard us?"

Alfred sighed,

"As I said, soundproof walls man."

Kiku shrugged, kissed him lightly, and sat up, looking out the window at the ocean and the city in front of them. He remembered two days ago when they had arrived here at two in the morning, and how stunning it looked, but in the daytime it was much more impressive. How the cliffs cascaded into the sea, and the candy colored houses. He thought about how lonely and nostalgic he had felt when he first arrived. Luckily, he wouldn't need to worry about that anymore.

extra:

11:45

"Sorry we're late, there was a bit of traffic at main street."

Kiku nearly bowed in apology. Alfred stood behind him, and nodded in agreement at the apology.  
The cafe looked as nice as they left it last time. The big family still squabbled loudly at the same table as last time, and Feliciano was just as scarily happy.

"It's fine paisano, you must be tired. La Mattina Dopo, si?"

Feli stared laughing, and no one knew what he was saying again. Of course, that summoned Lud to his side who instantly explained.

"He thinks you had sex."

Alfred turned red, and looked away to not have to endure eye contact, and Kiku just laughed nervously. Of course that was easy enough to read, and Feli spoke again, this time quieter and almost mocking.

"So you _did_ get together. Finally. A few people were starting to bet on it."

Feliciano laughed and patted Kiku's shoulder, said "congrats on your hot boyfriend" and walked away. Before Ludwig could follow him, he looked at Kiku and added,

"He's drunk, I'm sorry."

-

Later on in the brunch, whenever Kiku or Al would mention anything, anyone they spoke to would know already that they got together. That didn't make sense cause nothing was previously announced, Kiku had thought. Finally, he sat down next to Matthew and asked the question he'd been wondering the whole day.

"How come everyone knows, well, about us?"

Matthew smiled sweetly at Kiku, as if the most innocent person on the planet.

"Isn't it obvious, Kiku? You weren't exactly quiet."

"I thought the rooms were soundproofed?"

"No, only the penthouse suite, which was for the newlywed couple. Who told you that?"

"My boyfriend."


End file.
